Generally speaking, the Internet of Things (IoT) is an immense (and growing) collection of computing devices embedded with network connectivity. IoT devices perform numerous, varied practical functions in homes, automobiles, businesses, wearable technologies, medical machinery, buildings, factories, grids, power plants, infrastructure, and vending machines, to name just a limited number of examples. A given environment, such as a person's home, can include a multitude of IoT devices, each device capable of performing unique device-specific functions. Frequently, these IoT devices provide user interfaces by which owners can access the devices via a web-browser on a computer workstation or from a mobile device in order to check the device's status and remotely perform any available device-specific capabilities.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.